


Fair Deal

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Married Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked 46. Klaine please? :)<br/>46. “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Deal

Kurt knows that he left it somewhere.

His [scarf](http://i5.walmartimages.com/dfw/dce07b8c-ee95/k2-_ed98b7e1-2d3a-4d48-bab7-1de57a1374a8.v1.jpg), so soft and long–where the fuck did he left it?

He knows that he took it off at the door yesterday, but it’s nowhere to be seen, so maybe he blanked out on the fact that he took it to the bedroom?

“Hey,” he calls as he enters the room, looking around already, “have you seen the …?”

And then he forgets what he was saying.

“Oh.”

Because Blaine is wearing Kurt’s scarf around his neck, nose buried in one end of it.

And wearing nothing else.

In the dim light of the rising Sun.

He has never looked more beautiful.

“Oh,” Blaine says, looking over his shoulder. “You’re still here?”

“Y-yeah.”

“You want this?” Blaine says, holding one end of the scarf.

“Nah, keep it,” Kurt says, crossing the room to kiss Blaine’s temple. “You need it more than I do.”

As he leaves, Kurt makes sure to snag one of Blaine’s scarfs in exchange.

Fair deal.


End file.
